Лечебная вода
|editor_id = DLC03WQ02AquaCura }} noicon|center Лечебная вода ( ) — напиток Broken Steel, дополнения к Fallout 3. Описание Представляет собой обычную ёмкость с водой, которая по словам Гриффона, обладает некими «лечебными» свойствами, которые благотворно сказываются на гулях: * служит противорадиационным средством; * лечит галитоз; * способствует быстрому засыпанию; * предотвращает отслоение эпидермиса; * обладает чистящим эффектом в отношении загрязнителей одежды; * улушает зрение; * излечивает гнойные язвы; * повышает привлекательность; * улучшает слух; * способствует заживлению ран; * повышает внимательность и концентрацию; * излечивает от сухости во рту и снимает другие побочные эффекты от ментатов; * избавляет от атрофии мышц и прибавляет сил; * придаёт уверенности; * устраняет неловкость и неуклюжесть; * излечивает головные боли; * способствует росту волосСвойства воды согласно репликам Гриффона.. В действительности же вид и свойства идентичны качествам обычной грязной разновидности, а её лечебные качества преувеличены и надуманы. История В связи с запуском очистителя воды в мемориале Джефферсона Братство Стали вместе с охраной Ривет-Сити начало заниматься поставками свежей воды. Караваны стали доставлять свежую воду в людские поселения, оставив вне своего внимания гулей. Несмотря на то, что Братство Стали абсолютно нетерпимо к гулям и отдаче им воды, нашлись некоторые хитрецы, которым удалось втайне от большинства добиться обратного. Гриффону удалось договориться с писцом Бигсли о покупке свежей воды для гулей Подземелья, которых он сам в дальнейшем обманывал, продавая им свою «лечебную воду»''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 557: ''The Brotherhood has a zero tolerance policy against Ghouls receiving Aqua Pura. So Griffon made a deal, and swindled his brethren for a few Caps.. Саму же свежую воду Гриффон складировал в здании управления музеями, продавал людям свежие партии, а застоявшиеся и загрязнённые версии решил продавать гулям из Подземелья. Зная о том, что поставляемая Братством свежая вода содержит вещества, которые излечивают радиационные повреждения, а также для того, чтобы вода быстрее скупалась, Гриффон решил назвать поставляемую в Подземелье воду «лечебной»Со слов Гриффона: «''На счастье, та штука, которую они туда подмешали от радиации, неплохо лечит радиационные повреждения гулей! Так что свежая вода стала лечебной!». Гули Подземелья поверили в её особенные и удивительные качества, которые Гриффон успешно рекламировал перед входом в город. Он рассказывал выдуманные полезные свойства напитка, отмечая его великолепие, и продавал воду почти за бесценок. Помимо получения «лечебной» воды из застоявшейся свежей, Гриффон занимался приготовлением напитка из загрязнённых вод. Полученная смесь «очищалась» чистящим средством «Абраксо» и отстаивалась некоторое время, чтобы быть пригодной для употребления гулями''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 577: There’s Aqua Cura everywhere, empty shipments of Aqua Pura, and a lot of Abraxo Cleaner to “clean” up the water.Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 607: Then, with a mixture of Abraxo Cleaner, he brews a rebranded water known as Aqua Cura, with properties similar to Dirty Water.. Сам же Гриффон решил продолжать бизнес по продаже безвредного фальсификата и привлёк на свою сторону нанятых им гулей-охранников. Для усиления эффекта своего продукта Гриффон стал носить парик, который он стал выдавать за настоящие волосы, которые выросли благодаря действию лечебной воды''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 75.Инструкции Гриффона. Местонахождение Всего в Молле имеется 53 бутылки с лечебной водой: * Подземелье — 24 шт. рядом с трибуной, где выступает Гриффон. * Здание Управления музеями — 29 шт. в цехе по розливу воды. Квесты Великолепная лечебная вода! Появление См. также * Очищенная вода * Грязная вода * Свежая вода * Святая вода Примечания }} de:Aqua Cura en:Aqua Cura es:Acuacura uk:Лікувальна вода Категория:Напитки в Fallout 3 Категория:Квестовые предметы Broken Steel Категория:Медпрепараты и еда Broken Steel